The Hunger Games Cartoon version!
by EmmaKoeni
Summary: Nearly 59 Years ago, there was a big war known as "The Dark Days of Cartoons". All 11 channels ended up surrendering, only 10 of them surviving to the present day. To show how the remaining channels were at their mercy, the 'Aerial', the main television broadcasters, annually hosted what is known as 'The Hunger Games'... full summary inside! T for character death!
1. Chpt1: Info, Summary District list

**Nearly 59 Years ago, there was a big war known as "The Dark Days of Cartoons".** All 11 channels ended up surrendering, only 10 of them surviving to the present day. To show how the remaining channels were at their mercy, the 'Aerial', the main television broadcasters, annually hosted what is known as 'The Hunger Games', taking 1 boy and 1 girl from a random show, hardly ever the same, from each channel and putting them to the death, 20 in total, only allowing 1 of them to win. There is only one rule:** Kill, or be killed.**

* * *

_*Author's note: Due to me residing in the UK, some of these channels will either be UK only or not very world-wide spread, and there will be at least 1 show that only exists in certain countries under a different name Also, some shows will be in other channels as well as the one I put them in primarily, and I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHANNELS NOR THE TRILOGY!*_

* * *

**The Districts:**

**District 1: **Nickelodeon

**District 2: **Cartoon Network

**District 3: **CBBC

**District 4: **Cbeebies

_*Author's note: Yes, District 3 & 4 are sister channels, but in this particular case, they will be separate.*_

**District 5: **CITV

**District 6: **Milkshake

**District 7: **Boomerang

_*Author's note: Like 3 & 4, 2 & 7 are sister channels (Well in complete honesty, they're basically the same channel!), however, like 3 & 4 they will be separate*_

**District 8: **Tiny Pop

**District 9: **Playhouse Disney

**District 10: **ABC4Kids

_*Author's note: Because, like I said before, I do not reside in the USA, therefore I do not know ABC4Kids very well as a channel, but I will try and make it fit with shows I recognize... but I had to put a USA one in for the Americans among the viewers! :D*_

* * *

**Let the 59th Hunger Games begin... and may the odds be ****_EVER_** **in your favor!**


	2. Chpt2: District 1 Reaping

**District 1: **Nickelodeon

**District 1 was stirring after a night which was sleepless for some. **Today was the day of the reaping, where every year, 1 boy and 1 girl were sent into an arena at the mercy of the 'Aerial' to fight to the death in what is known as 'The Hunger Games'. Luckily for District 1, they were one of the richest along with the Districts 2, 3 & 4, making them more healthy and in some cases better trained than the later districts. There was only an hour to get ready before the reaping - which was at 9.

An hour quickly passed, and before anyone could blink, everyone was either in the square or the surrounding streets. They each had 1 slip with their name in the reaping balls, hoping that they'd be saved for another year. The reaping started at 9 sharp, any latecomers being punished. The mayor took to the stage. As had been the tradition for the past 59 years, he started off by explaining to them why the Hunger Games took place - **"The Dark Days of Cartoons"**. It was followed by a clip of propaganda showing them how big, powerful and rich the Aerial was. Then, their representative from the Aerial, a plump lady by the name of Abina Plunkel took the stage. "Well, the time has come to select a courageous boy and a brave little girl to take the honor of representing District 1 in the 59th annual Hunger Games." she started with a smile. "As usual, ladies go first." she then walked to her right, where a big glass ball with many slips of paper was stationary. Her hand went into a hole, where she moved the papers around a tiny bit before picking one out. "Our girl tribute is... Tigress! (Kung Fu Panda)" She announced. Tigress didn't stutter one bit - she leaped right to the stage, feeling as if it was an honor to be a tribute. "And now... for the boys!" Abina announced, this time going over to the left, and repeating the movements with the paper, once again picking one. "And the boy tribute is... Mr Krabs!" Everyone was shocked. Like Tigress, he didn't stutter, making his way to the stage. "WAIT!" someone shouted. "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" And instead of Mr Krabs, they made their way to the stage. "What's your name, young boy?" Abina asked. "My name's Spongebob!" Spongebob announced, oblivious to the danger he had just put himself in. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" another voice exclaimed. It was Squidward. No one took any notice, instead going straight on with the ceremony. "Well, you two, shake hands!" Abina stepped back, allowing Tigress and Spongebob to shake hands in an awkward manner. "THESE ARE THE TRIBUTES FOR DISTRICT 1, LET'S GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" Abina exclaimed before leaving the stage entirely...

**District 1 Tributes: **Tigress + Spongebob


	3. Chpt3: District 2 Reaping

**District 2: **Cartoon Network

**District 2 was sleeping from a good night's sleep, with few having troubles with their sleep. **Although today was the reaping, they weren't afraid. Being one of the 4 richest districts, the others being Districts 1, 3 and 4, they were among the healthiest, most talented of the 10 districts. Some people woke up early as usual and had plenty of time to prepare, while others were rushed - The reaping was at 10.

The clock soon struck 10, and everyone was crowded in either the big city square or the streets surrounding. No one was nervous - actually, it was quite an honor to be selected in District 2! At the start, as what normally happens, the mayor of District 2 started off by explaining to them why the Hunger Games took place annually - the aftermaths of **"The Dark Days of Cartoons"**. It was then followed by a short clip showing propaganda from the 'Aerial'. After the clip had finished, their representative from the Aerial itself came up onto the stage replacing the mayor. His name was Opher Staen. "Well, hello District 2, doesn't the video just show the marvellous 'being' that the 'Aerial' is?" he smiled. "Today, as you probably know, is the day where one boy and one girl have the absolute honor to be a tribute for the annual Hunger Games - the 59th! Firstly, as normal, we are expected to do girls first." He walked smartly over to his right. He put his hand in a glass ball, and with a swift movement, picked out one of the bits of paper within. He then walked in the same manner back to his microphone, and unfolded the paper. "The girl tribute this year is... Princess Bubblegum!" She quickly came to the stage, allowing no one to take her highly wanted position as the girl tribute. "And now... for us males!" In a similar way, Opher picked out a piece of paper from the glass ball on his left. "And the boy tribute this year is... Shaggy!" Shaggy nervously got to the stage, hoping someone would volunteer for him, but surprisingly... no one did! "LET'S HAVE A CHEER FOR OUR DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES!" Opher yelled. "Shake hands..." he said before he swiftly left.

**District 2 Tributes: **Princess Bubblegum + Shaggy


	4. Chpt4: District 3 Reaping

**District 3: **CBBC

**District 3 was up just in time for the reaping at 11, some even waking up a mere 10 minutes before they were expected to be in the Square! **Dispite being one of the richest districts along with 1, 2 and 4, there were some who were scared that their name would come out of the reaping ball.

Luckily for most, they got to the reaping just at the stroke of 11. But it didn't really matter - because for once, the Mayor was late to start the reaping, 2 minutes late, which wasn't that bad, but it mattered! He quickly sped though his script which explained why the Hunger Games took place every year - the consequences of a war known as **"The Dark Days of Cartoons" **and as quickly as he did the speech, but on the propaganda clip from the 'Aerial', the capital of all 10 Cartoon Channel districts. Once the clip had finished, which took 10 minutes, their representative who came straight from the 'Aerial' came up onto the stage. His name was Ibsen Fuheuh and he quickly started, as if to waste no more time, a consequence of the Mayor's slightly late appearance. "Well, as you guys all know... today is the annual reaping session, where we choose 1 boy and 1 girl to take part as tributes in the Hunger Games! Let's start with the girls, shall we?" He smiled as he walked over to the glass ball, the reaping ball, on his right, quickly picking out a piece of paper and walking back to the microphone. "The girl tribute is... Dani! Where's Dani?!" Ibsen announced, and a teenage girl walked up to the stage, barely showing her nervousness. "And now, for the boys like me..." Ibsen did the same thing with the reaping ball on his right. "The male tribute... is... Arthur!" He announced with the same tone of voice as for Dani. "Where is Arthur in the crowd?" A boy walked up to the stage, shaking with nervoosness, wishing for his friend Buster to volunteer, who was stronger and more likely to win. He didn't. "District 3, may I present to you, this years CBBC tributes! Shake hands, you two!" Ibsen then left the stage.

**District 3 Tributes: **Dani + Arthur


End file.
